


I Was An Island Before You Came Along

by robin_writes



Series: Apparently I love messing with Felicity [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Facial Disfigurement, Fluff and Angst, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, felicity is blind, oliver takes care of her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Felicity gets acid thrown in her face on her walk home from work one night. It leaves her blind and disfigured. Oliver takes care of her and together they learn their new status quo.





	1. I can't believe my eyes (if ten million fireflies)

It was incredibly unfair that it happened while she wasn’t even being her vigilante-self. Felicity was walking home one night, it was summer and she was trying to walk more. She cut through the park, skipping fifteen minutes of her journey. It was silent, the only sound was her heels on the gravel path. She didn’t even see him coming.

The lights hadn’t come on yet but the sun had already set. It was pitch black out. He came up from behind her, Felicity heard his own footsteps first, and then all of a sudden he splashed water in her face and ran off, disguised by the trees surrounding them. But she noticed he was wearing a black hoodie with the hood covering his face.

It wasn’t water. It burned and stung like all hell. Felicity dropped to the ground, trying to rub the liquid from her eyes. Someone was screaming, and it took her way too long to figure out it was her. The liquid transferred onto her hands and started to burn there too. 

Felicity’s eyes were clouding over, and it was becoming really hard to stay conscious. She grabbed her phone from her purse and triggered the emergency voice recognition software she had set up. “SOS alert to Oliver Queen” She said before passing out.

She came to after a while and the pain was gone. Felicity tried to figure out where she was before opening her eyes, a trick Oliver had taught her. It was better to surveil the environment without opening your eyes first just in case someone was watching you.

Felicity was lying on something hard and cold, she reached out. It was metal. It could be the metal makeshift medical table in the Foundry. She opened her eyes. But everything was still dark. Maybe the lights were off. “Oliver?” She called out, quietly.  
“Yeah, I’m right here.” He said, except his voice was coming from right in front of her, and she felt his hand slip into hers.  
“Why are the lights off?” She asked, turning her head to where his voice was coming from.  
“Felicity…” He sounded like he was the one in pain.  
“What is it?”  
“The lights aren’t off.”  
“What?” It took her a minute. But the liquid, the burning, the darkness. “Someone threw acid in my face. And now I can’t see.”  
“Yeah.” He blew out a breath, sounding defeated.

Felicity started to laugh, sitting up on the metal table. Her hand slipping from Oliver’s. “Oh my God,” She said through her laughter. “I can’t believe it. I seriously cannot believe it.” Her laughing tailed off.  
“I’m so sorry.” Oliver’s voice sounded guilt laden.   
“Hey, no. This is not your fault.” She reached out to try to find him, her palm wrapping around his cheek. His head was tilted downwards, she lifted it level with hers. “This is absolutely not your fault.”  
“If I had gotten there sooner-“  
“You couldn’t. I send the message right after it happened. You couldn’t have gotten there sooner. Promise me you won’t blame yourself.” Felicity said and felt Oliver’s head nod in her palm. “Good. Have we established what chemical it was and whether the effects are permanent or not? I mean I assume they are because I don’t know of a chemical that would cause temporary blindness, but here’s hoping right?”  
“Right.” He said. “I had Barry come and collect a sample of the acid for Caitlin to analyse.”  
“We have a mass spec here.”  
“I know…” He said embarrassed.  
“But you couldn’t figure out how to work it.” She surmised.  
“It’s so complicated, I didn’t want to break it.”  
“Okay. Well maybe I should go to a hospital.”  
“I can take you.” He said all too quickly.  
“What about the results?”  
“They’ll call me.”  
“Fine, let’s go.” Felicity tried to slip off the table gracefully, but not anticipating how high from the floor she actually was made her stumble a bit. Oliver caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her through the Foundry. 

The stairs were tricky at first, but once she had a rhythm going, Felicity kept her balance. It was weird not being able to see anything. Like she was constantly on edge in case she walked into something, but at the same time calm because she couldn’t see any danger.

Oliver led her out of the club and to the passenger’s side of his car. He opened the door for her and helped her slide in. She didn’t like not being in physical contact with Oliver, she felt like she was untethered, like she could float off at any moment.

He climbed in on the other side and started to drive. Felicity spent the drive to the hospital thinking. Why hadn’t he taken her straight to the hospital? And where was Digg? She asked him her questions. “You were passed out, and for most of it you were screaming. I thought you needed pain meds a lot more than waiting to see a doctor. And I haven’t called Digg yet. He’s with Lyla. I thought I’d call him when we know something more.”  
“Okay. Are we there yet?” Felicity asked. Oliver chuckled.  
“Almost.”

They pulled up to the hospital car park and Oliver helped Felicity get out of the car. He tried to insist on a wheelchair which she vehemently refused. Oliver guided Felicity into the Emergency Room, holding her hand. “Hi, my friend had acid thrown in her face, we really need to see a doctor.” Felicity heard Oliver say to the receptionist.   
“You’ll have to take a seat.”  
“I don’t think you understand. Acid. Face. Blind. Doctor.” He growled.  
“She doesn’t look like she’s in pain and we’re pretty backed up at the minute.”  
“That’s because she’s on some pretty good pain meds which are starting to wear off.” Felicity bit out. “Also, he’s Oliver Queen.” She said just because the receptionist was starting to test her patience.   
“Right, I’m sorry Mr Queen, I’ll go find someone right now.” Felicity heard the receptionist scramble off.  
“Are you dropping my name now? Is that a thing?” He said.  
“It is when they’re gonna make me wait an hour. Besides, you said it yourself, acid. Face. Blind. Doctor.” She growled, imitating Oliver. “Are you smiling? Did I make you smile? Because that was a pretty spot on impression if I don’t say so myself.”  
“I’m smiling.” Oliver reached down on brought Felicity’s hand up to his face. She traced the outline of a smile and smiled back, resting her hand on his shoulder.  
“Mr Queen? The doctor’s waiting for you.” The receptionist said, taking a seat behind her desk.

Oliver headed down the hallway, Felicity still holding onto his shoulder. He knocked on the ajar door. “Come in.” A male voice said. Oliver directed Felicity to sit down on the examination lounger chair and when he moved to pull away, she gripped harder at his shoulder so he took a seat next to her. “So acid?” The doctor’s voice moved closer and Oliver gripped Felicity’s hand. “I’m going to take a look at your eyes um…”  
“Felicity.” Oliver said.  
“Is that okay Felicity?” The doctor asked and she nodded. “Good.” He moved closer to her. Felicity could sense that he was pretty close to her face, but she had no idea what he was doing.   
“Is it permanent?” She found herself asking.  
“I believe so, yes. I’m very sorry Felicity. I can get you some cream for the skin disfigurement, but I can’t do anything for your eyes.” The doctor said and her heart stopped. First because she was blind, for good. And then again because he said skin disfigurement. She hadn’t even considered that the acid could’ve burned her skin too. It made sense, but she hadn’t thought about it.

Felicity raised her hands to her face, feeling the caverns and crevices that were left. “Oliver, tell me the truth, do I… do I look hideous?” She asked, voice wavering and quiet.  
“No, Felicity. You look beautiful.” He said instantly.  
“Liar.” She said despite the warm feeling that settled within her at his words.

She felt a roughened palm move her hands from her face and stroke her tears away. Because apparently she was crying. “Felicity.” He said. “You are beautiful, don’t ever doubt that.” She just nodded because she couldn’t speak. He seemed so certain, like it was a universal truth that Felicity Smoak was beautiful, disfigured or not.

The doctor came back, she wasn’t sure when he left. “Here. We had some in the pharmacy but I’ve also got a repeat prescription for you.” He handed Felicity a tube and a piece of flimsy paper. She gripped it tightly.  
“Thank you.” Felicity slid off the chair and felt Oliver move with her.  
“Do you want me to take you home?” He asked.  
“Yes please.” She was being polite and too quiet. She was in shock. What would she tell the Digg or Roy or her mum? And she couldn’t exactly be an executive assistant or the tech goddess to the vigilante without her sight. 

They got into Oliver’s car and he drove her to her apartment. “Felicity, where’s your key?” He asked as they got into the elevator.  
“In my purse.” She passed it over to him. She could ferret around in there, but it would take too long and-  
“Got it.” Oliver handed her purse back to her, resting his hand on her lower back pressing slightly to encourage her out of the elevator.

She heard a key in a lock and then he was encouraging her forward again. “Food, shower or bed?” He asked her.  
“I’m not hungry and I think taking a shower isn’t the best idea.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I can’t see anything Oliver.”  
“I can help.”  
“What? And make this whole experience ten times more embarrassing than it already is?” She gritted her teeth.  
“Why are you embarrassed Felicity?”  
“Because I can’t do anything.” She felt her walls break and fall, the tears started quickly. “I can’t help you at work or at the Foundry. I can’t find my way around my own apartment and I can’t shower without help. I’m a goddamn invalid and it’s embarrassing!” She yelled. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her as she broke down, crying into his shirt.  
“When I got back from Lian Yu, I was afraid of the bath. I almost drowned dozens of times. Thea told me she had drawn me a bath with her favourite bubbles and oils. I froze when I saw it, had a panic attack. It wasn’t pretty, but Thea started to drain the bath. I told her not to, I had to face my fears some time and it was a little easier with someone else there to help.”  
“I didn’t know.” Felicity sniffed into Oliver’s shirt.  
“Forget about what’s embarrassing or not, do you want to take a shower?”  
“I do.” Felicity nodded against his chest.  
“Well then, let’s get you in the shower.”

Felicity pulled away and they made their way into her bathroom. Oliver placed her hand on the edge of the sink and then she heard water running. “Where are your towels?” He asked.  
“In the cupboard in the hallway.” She said.  
“I’ll be right back.” She felt the air move as Oliver left. Just as quickly though, he was back, draping the towel over the sink. “Ready?” He asked and she nodded.

Felicity took a breath and then began to strip. Once she was naked, she took Oliver’s hand and allowed him to steady her as she stepped into the shower. “I’m gonna close the curtain a little so you don’t get water everywhere, but I’ve got your shower gel and shampoo and conditioner. I’ll pass them through to you.” He said and she felt the curtain close a little.  
“Okay.” She stood under the water for a moment. “Shower gel?” Felicity reached out her hand and the bottle was placed into it. 

She squeezed some out, passed it back and then washed herself. They did the same for the shampoo and conditioner. And when she felt suitably clean, she said “I’m done.”  
“Okay. Stay there for a second.” Oliver moved and then the curtain was opening. A towel was being pressed into her outstretched arms. She wrapped it around herself quickly and took Oliver’s hand to step out of the shower.

They walked out to her bedroom. “Pajamas?” Oliver asked.  
“Under the pillow.” She replied. His hand fell from hers as he crossed the room.  
“Do you need a hairdryer or something?”  
“No, I’ll just braid it. Could you… uhhh… turn around?” She blushed.  
“Oh sure.” Oliver turned around.

Felicity dried off quickly and then she reached around him to take her pajamas from his hand. She pulled them on. “I’m good. Would you hang the towel up please?”  
“Of course.” He bent down and picked up her towel from at her feet. 

Two steps to the bed, she sat down and crossed her legs. She reached over to the bedside table to grab her hairbrush. She brushed through her hair and began to braid it. The bed dipped as Oliver sat down. “I’m gonna call Diggle now. Do you need anything?”  
“No. I think I might just go to sleep.”  
“I’ll sleep on the couch. No arguing, I don’t want you to be alone.”  
“I wasn’t going to argue.” She huffed. The mattress sprung back as Oliver left. 

Felicity was hit with a wave of tiredness. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. Not that it made any difference anymore.

She woke up an undetermined time later, unable to see the clock. “Frack. It wasn’t a dream.” Felicity said out loud.  
“Are you okay?” Oliver’s voice floated in.  
“Oliver?”  
“Yeah, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, where are you?”  
“I’m on the floor.”  
“Why are you on the floor?” Felicity asked, sitting up.  
“Because… I wanted to make sure you knew you weren’t alone.” He said quietly.  
“That’s really sweet, but also how can you sleep on the floor? It’s really hard and super cold.”  
“I’m used to it, but it’s not like I’m sleeping anyway.”  
“If you want, you could come up and sleep on the bed.” She asked him nervously.  
“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”  
“Well too bad, because this entire situation makes me feel uncomfortable, but I’d rather you don’t sleep on my floor.”  
“Alright.” She heard Oliver stand up and the bed dipped like earlier. He pulled the covers over him, rippling them a little. Felicity laid back down and slipped her hand in his. As she fell back to sleep, she thought she heard Oliver talking again. “I’m so sorry Felicity.”


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity drifted back into consciousness slowly. She registered the fact that she was blind now before she opened her eyes, so it wasn’t a massive shock to the system. Felicity rolled over, stretching until her back clicked satisfyingly.

When she moved back though, she rolled into someone. She squealed and pushed herself back, falling off the other side of the bed. “Oh my God, there’s a man in my bed. What the hell happened last night?” Felicity spoke in fast whispers. She felt the cold wood underneath her, chilling her skin through her thin pajamas.   
“Felicity?” He sounded sleepy, like she had woken him up. She heard the bed groan a little as he moved, probably to lean over and look at her. Felicity was a little embarrassed, she knew how she looked in the morning before she had a cup of coffee.  
“Oliver?” She asked, confused. Why would Oliver be in her bed?  
“Here, let me help.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her and lifted her back onto the bed, pulling her closer to the center so she didn’t roll off again. 

Felicity turned her body towards him out of habit. “Why’re you in my bed?” She asked.  
“I was sleeping on the floor and you told me to sleep on the bed.” He replied. She could feel his breath on her face they were so close.  
“I did, didn’t I?” Her sleep haze was starting to dissipate and she remembered things from the night before.

He took her hands and brought them to his face. She studied it with her fingertips. “I’m not sure this is helpful yet. I’ve never touched your face before.”  
“It’ll be helpful next time.” He said.  
“This is weird.” She said, pulling her hands away.  
“Only a little.” He replied.

“I should probably get dressed.” Felicity said, not moving from the bed. “Although I’m not sure if I can pick an outfit that doesn’t completely clash like this.”  
“Clash?”  
“You know, two colours that look awful together or unintentional patterns put together. Clashing.”  
“Right, do you want a hand with not clashing?” Oliver asked.  
“I’m not sure if that’s exactly the best idea.”  
“Why? I won’t look.”  
“No, I meant that I’m not entirely confident in your fashion style.” Felicity didn’t want to be mean, but she liked loud colours and a lot of what was in her closet would look horrifying put together.  
“Oh, well I’m sure you know what’s in your closet, I’ll grab whatever you want.” Oliver said.  
“That makes a lot more sense. Uh yeah, okay.”

Oliver stood up in preparation. He walked over to her closet and opened it. “I have a light pink short sleeved dress. It’s like t-shirt material.” Felicity said.  
“This one?” Oliver put a dress in her hands.   
“It feels right. Could you also grab me the grey zipper that’s on the couch in the living room?” She asked.  
“Sure.” He was gone but came back quickly, putting a soft material in her hands. “Do you need anything else?” He asked. “Underwear? Socks?”  
“I can do that.” She blushed.  
“I know this is awkward Felicity, but you can barely walk across your apartment.”  
“You don’t think I know that? I do. I just… this whole thing is embarrassing enough.”  
“Let me help you.” He said gently.  
“Fine, the drawer’s on the left. Choose something pink. I might as well match.”

Felicity heard Oliver cross the room and pull out her underwear. He handed it to her along with a pair of fluffy socks. She smiled. “I’ll leave you to get dressed.” Felicity heard the door click behind him.

She stripped, leaving her pajamas folded under her pillow. She put on her underwear and found the label, once she had the dress the right way around, she pulled it over her head. Felicity sat down and tugged the cosy socks over her feet and pulled the zipper on. She smiled, feeling a little more like herself.

Her foot caught on the leg of her bed and she tripped, catching herself with her palms. “Felicity?” Oliver said from the other side of the door. “Are you alright? Can I come in?” He asked, worried.  
“I fell, you can come in.” She said lifting herself up. Strong hands wrapped around her arms, helping her up.  
“Are you alright?” He asked again.  
“I’m fine, but could you help me to the kitchen? I’m hungry.”  
“I’ll help you to the couch and make you some food, but you burnt water before, I can only imagine what you’ll do now.” He said.  
“Fine.” 

Oliver led Felicity out of her bedroom and onto the couch. “Eggs and coffee?” He asked.  
“Mmm, yes please. I could get used to this.” She said, putting her feet up on the coffee table. Oliver headed for the kitchen to start cooking. Felicity heard him turn on the coffeemaker. 

There was a knock at the door. “That’s probably Digg. I can’t leave the eggs, could you make it to the door?” Oliver asked.  
“Yeah, I think so.” Felicity dropped her feet and stood from the couch. She reached her arms out and used them to make sure she didn’t walk into any walls or furniture. 

Felicity got to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open. “Felicity.” It was Digg.   
“Hi.” She said, stepping back and letting Diggle in. He reached out and stroked the scarred skin. Felicity flinched away.   
“Sorry.” He said, withdrawing his hand.  
“It’s fine. Oliver’s in the kitchen making breakfast, come on in.” She changed the subject.

“Coffee?” Oliver asked, standing right next to Felicity, making her jump. “Sorry.”  
“Yes please.” She said, shaking it off. “I might need to put a bell on you.” Oliver took her hands and placed a mug into them. “Thanks.”  
“Eggs are done.” He said, leading her to the breakfast bar. Felicity felt Diggle sit down next to her. Oliver slid a plate over and placed a fork in her hand.

As she ate, Oliver and Digg talked. “You should go home, man.” Digg said.  
“No. I’m not leaving.”  
“Go home, take a shower, grab some more clothes. I’ll stay with Felicity while you’re gone.” Digg pushed.  
“I can’t.” Oliver said.  
“I’ll be fine. You’ll be gone for an hour tops. Go home.” Felicity said.  
“Felicity-“  
“I’ll be fine.” She repeated.  
“Okay.” Oliver said. “An hour. Tops.” He rested his hand on top of Felicity’s and then withdrew it. Oliver crossed the room and left.

After breakfast, Felicity set her coffee down. “I hate to ask, but could you pour me another coffee and then put the first Iron Man film on the TV please?”  
“Of course, but… uhh… a film?”  
“Yeah, I know it by heart so I don’t really need to see it.” Felicity stood up and crossed to the couch. She moved slowly but knew from memory that there wasn’t going to be anything in her way. 

Diggle placed a mug on the coffee table in front of her and then took out the disc, putting it into the DVD player. As it started, Digg sat down next to her. 

She imagined the kidnapping, and Tony Stark making his very first suit and she imagined his escape. It would never be as good as watching the film but it was close. She felt more like herself, dressed like herself, watching her favourite film with one of her boys than she had since the acid attack.

Oliver came back near the end of the film. Diggle let him in when he knocked. He had showered and changed clothes. “Where should I put my bag?” Oliver asked.  
“Your bag?” Felicity asked.  
“I thought it would be best if I stayed for a while. If that’s okay with you?” Oliver asked, sounding nervous.  
“Sure, you can put it in my room, to keep it out of the way.” Felicity said. 

Oliver put his duffel bag away and returned to the living room. “Digg, could you fill Roy in? Let him know what happened. We should probably meet at the Foundry tonight to see if we can find the guy. And figure out the new status quo.” He trailed off, trying to find a less harsh way of saying that Felicity was basically useless now.  
“Sure. I’ll see you tonight. Bye Felicity.” Diggle headed for the door.  
“Bye John.” He left.

“There’s about twenty minutes left of the film,” Felicity said. “Come sit.” Oliver took Diggle’s place next to Felicity on the couch.  
“So how does this work?” Oliver asked. “Do I have to talk you through it?”  
“Oliver, this is Iron Man, if anything, I’ll be talking you through it.” Felicity said, making Oliver laugh.

After the movie ended, Felicity squirmed awkwardly on the sofa. “What’s up?” Oliver asked.  
“I need to go to the bathroom.” She said.  
“I can help.”  
“You’re being awfully helpful…”  
“I’m a helpful guy.” Oliver stood up, he took Felicity’s hand. She stood. Oliver led her through her bedroom and into the bathroom. “I’ll wait outside. Yell when you’re done.” He said, his hand slipping from hers and he closed the door between them. 

When she was finished, she walked across the room to the sink, washing her hands. She dried them off and then rested them on her face. 

Felicity traced her scars. She closed her eyelids and pressed her fingers gently against her eyeballs. She moved her hands back to the scars. Felicity pressed harshly until she could feel the bones. She could only imagine how horrific she looked. 

Without realising what she was doing, Felicity raised her fist and hit the mirror, smashing it. Oliver rushed in. “What did you do?” He said, grabbing her wrist. Felicity could feel the blood running down her arm from the mirror shards that had embedded in her fist.  
“It’s fine.” She said blankly. “I’m fine.”  
“Felicity, you are not fine!” Oliver raised his voice. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Oliver ran the tap over her hands, picking out the shards, the water running pink. When he was done, he took his free hand and wrapped it around her shoulders, grabbing a towel.

Oliver walked Felicity out to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. He crouched in front of her, wrapping the towel around her hands. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.  
“No.”   
“Okay. Is there anything you need from me?”  
“Yes, I need your help.” She sounded more like Felicity.  
“Anything.”  
“I need you to write code with me.”  
“What?”  
“I’ll dictate it but I really need to feel like myself because I don’t feel like myself right now.”  
“Okay. What do I do?” Oliver asked.  
“Grab my tablet.” Felicity scooted back on the bed so she was leaning against the headboard. Oliver left get her tablet from the coffee table. He returned and sat next to Felicity on her bed.   
“So,” He said. “What are we coding?”  
“I started a voice command system for the Foundry, I was hoping I could finish and modify it for a wider purpose. Kinda like a smart house I guess.”  
“How do we start?”  
“First you need to turn the tablet on.”

For a few hours, Felicity dictated code to Oliver. He made a very pretty assistant but code wasn’t his forte. It took twice as long as it would if Felicity was typing, but it wasn’t like she could do that, yet. Hopefully the voice command system would help with that. 

While Felicity was waiting for it to sync with the software around her apartment, linking all of the microphones in her devices, she came up with a name for the system; V.I.C.K.I., Voice Integrated Command Kernel Interface. 

It was only a base model so far, but it was enough to get by until she could create something better. “Vicki, start up.” Felicity commanded.  
“Hello Felicity.” A robotic voice said, coming through the speakers in her tablet and phone.  
“Play Me and My Arrow by Harry Nilsson.” She said. A few seconds later the song played through her apartment. 

Felicity broke down laughing. She was laughing so hard she almost fell off the bed. “Felicity…” Oliver said, chuckling.  
“You have to admit it’s good.”  
“You’re very funny.” Oliver said, not entirely joking.

After she had stopped laughing, Felicity turned to Oliver. “Can we go driving?”  
“What?” He asked.  
“Can we go driving in one of your fast cars with the top down? Please?” She asked.  
“Sure, I guess.” They headed for the door.  
“Hang on.” Felicity said before they left. “VICKI, power down.”  
“Powering down.” The robotic voice said and all of the lights and electrics turned off.  
“That’s super cool.” Oliver smiled.  
“We did that.” Felicity said making Oliver smile wider.

He accompanied her to where he parked his Porsche and helped her into the passenger’s side. The car roared as he started it up, he pressed a button for the roof and it rolled back. “You parked your stupidly expensive car on the street outside my apartment?” Felicity asked.  
“It was quicker than the others, I wanted to get back to you as fast as I could.” Oliver replied quietly. “Ready to go?” He said louder.  
“Yep. And make it fast.” She said, getting excited.

As they sped off, the world faded. Felicity wasn’t sure how fast Oliver was driving, but it was fast enough to brow her hair back and give her free botox.

She felt the wind on her skin. It was a relief. A complete hand over of trust, she couldn’t see anything and she was trusting Oliver, once again, to keep her safe. They drove for ages, until Felicity tapped Oliver’s arm. “I’m getting hungry.” She said.  
“Big Belly Burger?”  
“Yeah.” 

Oliver drove for another ten minutes or so, and then he slowed, pulling up to the restaurant. Oliver helped Felicity out of the car. He gave Felicity his arm and they walked into the restaurant together. 

They sat at a booth, ordering quickly. “So why the drive?” He asked.  
“I was riding a high. VICKI was a win but I wanted to chase that.”  
“I get it, although it might not be something you want to make a habit.”

Their food came and they both ate in silence. As Felicity sipped on her orange soda, she heard a terrified scream. She froze. “Oliver?” Her voice was shaky.  
“You’re safe.” He said.

A child was screaming and crying. “What’s wrong with her mama?” The girl asked.  
“Oliver?” Felicity asked again.  
“Just ignore her Felicity.”  
“What? It’s me, right? That’s why she’s screaming. Because she’s scared of me.” Felicity was shaking.  
“No,”  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
“Yes. Okay yes, she’s scared of you. Your face is scarred and she’s just a kid.”  
“I want to go.” Felicity said.  
“Felicity.”  
“No, take me home Oliver.” She said, pushing out of the booth. She could still hear that little girl crying. Each sob was like a knife to her heart.  
“Okay.” Oliver took her hand and walked her to the car. She didn’t realise she was crying herself until she was in the Porsche.


End file.
